Que serais-je plus tard ?
by AydenQuileute
Summary: OS - Pansy aime le danger. Pansy aime briser les règles. Depuis des années, elle va une fois par mois dans la Forêt Interdite. Sans que personne ne la découvre, jamais. Dis Pansy, on t'a déjà dit qu'il ne fallait jamais dire "jamais"... ?


**Que serais-je plus tard… ?**

* * *

_Quand je suis allé à l'école, ils m'ont demandé ce que je voulais être quand je serais grand. J'ai écrit « heureux ». Ils m'ont dit que je n'avais pas compris la question, j'ai répondu qu'ils n'avaient pas compris la vie_

John Lennon.

…

_Counting Stars _\- One Republié

* * *

Un hurlement strident se fait entendre. Elle sent ses poils se hérisser pendant qu'un frisson parcoure sa colonne vertébrale. Elle devine l'adrénaline s'infiltrer dans ses veines, coulant aux côtés de son sang. Ses pulsions cardiaques se font de plus en plus rapides. Elle aime être dans cet état second. Elle ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de ses chaussures noires. Elle entend des craquements de bois morts et ces hurlements effrayants. Elle a peur et en même temps non, car elle connait cette sensation.

Tous les mois, depuis sa deuxième année, elle passe une nuit dans la forêt interdite. Elle choisit bien sa nuit. C'est toujours la même… Celle où la Lune est pleinement ronde, où elle laisse sa faible lumière traverser les feuilles et éclairer quelques branches. Celle où le hurlement sort du corps d'un loup. Celle où les loups garous sont plus forts que jamais.

Elle marche lentement, faisant attention au bruit qui l'entoure. Elle essaie d'apercevoir la clairière où se trouve les plantes « _poison-kills-wolves »_, étrangement si peu connues du monde sorcier. Lorsqu'elle passe ces nuits dehors, elle se place toujours dans cette clairière pour que les loups garous ne puissent pas l'atteindre.

Elle marche, s'intéressant à la flore qui l'entoure. Elle repère quelques pieds de la plante qui la protège : elle se rapproche de son but. Et enfin, elle la voit. Un long sourire apparait sur son visage blafard, puis elle entend des bruits de pas pressés. Ou serait-ce un loup qui galope vers elle ? Sans réfléchir, elle accélère son allure, jusqu'à courir. Les fines branches fouettent sa peau, y laissant des traces rougeâtre. Elle s'emmêle les pieds et se relève immédiatement. Elle court, à en perdre haleine, et arrive enfin dans son repère. Elle se retourne et voit un homme à la carrure impressionnante et à la barbe broussailleuse.

Elle hurle. Elle se brise les cordes vocales et se déchire les poumons. Elle hurle tout ce qu'elle sait. Ses yeux exorbités sont effrayés par la vision d'horreur face à elle. L'homme lève sa main, comme pour la rassurer. Mais ce geste l'inquiète encore plus, et elle hurle de plus belle en fermant les yeux. Elle sent deux mains l'empoigner et la soulever du sol. Elle se débat, elle donne des coups de pieds. Elle essaie de survivre.

La peur s'empare pleinement de ses sens et brouille la voix chaude et réconfortante qui lui dit de se calmer en un terrible grognement inhumain. Elle essaie de se concentrer pour trouver une solution et perçoit enfin la demande calme et douce de cet homme. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle obéit. Elle ouvre les yeux et voit le même homme qu'auparavant, mais avec un large sourire sur le visage. Elle reconnait son professeur de créatures magiques. Elle voit ses lèvres bouger comme s'il parlait mais ne l'entend pas. Elle essaie de calmer sa respiration.

Son professeur l'entraine à travers la forêt et elle aperçoit le château. Elle marche sans ordonner à ses jambes d'avancer, tel un robot. Elle n'arrive toujours pas à se remettre de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Elle revit le moment, et se sent légèrement ridicule d'avoir eu peur de son professeur.

Ils entrent dans le château et il la fait marcher encore quelques mètres. Puis, ils s'arrêtent devant une porte en bois aux bordures rouges. Il ouvre la porte et ils pénètrent dans l'antre d'un second professeur.

Une vieille femme descend ses escaliers et arrive devant l'élève et le professeur. Elle la reconnait comme étant la professeur McGonagall. Sa voix perçante s'élève :

« Hagrid, que faites-vous dans mon bureau avec Miss Parkinson ? »

L'homme interpellé explique la trouvaille d'une élève dans la forêt interdite lors d'une soirée de pleine lune. La professeur de métamorphose remercie son collègue et fait asseoir son élève.

« Alors Miss, vous vous intéressez aux loups garous ? » demande l'enseignante.

Pansy essaie de parler en entrouvrant ses lèvres mais sa gorge la brûle. Alors elle referme la bouche.

« Je viens de vous poser une question » s'impatiente-t-elle.

Elle essaie de plus belle et arrive enfin à sortir un mot :

« Oui ».

La Directrice adjointe de Poudlard semble satisfaite de cette réponse et enchaîne :

« Bien. Alors vous me ferez un parchemin entier sur la transformation d'un loup garou durant la pleine lune. Pour samedi prochain. Vous avez donc cinq jours, ce qui est largement suffisant, pour me rendre ce travail. Et puisque vous aimez tant les loups garous, le secteur _créatures magiques_ de la bibliothèque vous sera interdit. Avez-vous compris Miss ? »

La réponse de Pansy se fait dangereusement attendre.

« Miss ? »

« Oui, Professeur. » répond-t-elle finalement.

« Bien. Vous pouvez sortir. » clos définitivement la professeur.

Les jambes de Pansy se dirigent toutes seules vers la porte lorsqu'elle entend une nouvelle fois la voix de son professeur résonner dans la pièce :

« Attendez, Miss. Réfléchissez plutôt à la question _Que serais-je plus tard ?_. C'est plus enrichissant. »

Pansy ne bouge pas, attendant une suite, qui finit par arriver :

« Bien sûr le délai et la taille de votre travail ne change pas. »

« Je le ferai Professeur. » répond poliment Miss Parkinson.

« J'en suis certaine. Si ce travail n'est pas fait votre punition sera mémorable. Je sais à quel point les Serpentard peuvent être invivables face aux personnes qui leur font perdre des points… »

Elle ouvre la porte, sors et la referme derrière elle. Elle rêve ou le professeur des Gryffondor vient de la menacer ?

Elle balance sa tête de droite à gauche, comme désespérée, et avance en direction des cachots. Elle prononce le mot de passe, et se dirige vers son dortoir. Elle se déshabille puis enfile un long et large tee-shirt et alors qu'elle se couche sous ses draps, elle entend une voix cristalline lui demander :

« Alors ? »

« Je me suis faite choppée par le gros balourd et punie par la vieille harpie… » répond-t-elle, épuisée.

« Je te l'avais bien dit qu'un jour tu te ferais prendre… » renchérit son amie.

« Merci Daphné. Tu me portes chance… » réplique-t-elle, lassée

« T'as qu'à dire que c'est de ma faute… ! » cri doucement la dite Daphné.

« Je pourrais mais je suis trop fatiguée pour me disputer avec toi ce soir. Alors, bonne nuit. »

Elle n'attend même pas la suite de leur conversation qu'elle s'endort dans les bras de Morphée, en gardant une question dans la tête.

_Que serais-je plus tard… ?_

Un léger rayon de soleil vient réchauffer la joue de la jeune Pansy. Cette même fille se retourne et râle dans son coussin qu'elle est fatiguée. Une seconde fille arrive et enlève les draps du corps Pansy. La réaction ne se fait pas attendre…

« Daphné ! Tu te fous de moi ?! Rend-moi de suite mes draps ! »

Aucune réponse de la part de Daphné…

« Daphné ?! »

Toujours pas…

« Je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer… » se murmure-t-elle à elle-même.

Elle se lève lascivement et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Elle entre dans la douche après avoir enlevé son pyjama et fait couler l'eau chaude sur son corps frêle. L'eau lui pique les joues et elle se remémore son interaction avec quelques branches la veille… Elle devra jouer de quelques sorts réparateurs…

Après une grosse demi-heure, une Pansy pimpante sort de son dortoir et se cale sur un siège vert émeraude. A ses côtés trois garçons sont en pleine conversation. Le premier, aux yeux anthracites, engage une nouvelle conversation où le sujet principal est Pansy.

« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête, Pansy ? » demande-t-il.

Au même moment, une jeune fille aux cheveux d'or et au doux nom de Daphné passe en soufflant un baiser en direction de Pansy. Cette dernière fulminant, les trois garçons comprennent enfin le pourquoi du comment…

Mais Pansy décide de leurs exposer une autre raison :

« Daphné en est légèrement la cause, mais la vieille McGonagall y est aussi pour quelque chose… »

« Pourquoi… ? » demande un jeune métisse.

« Vous êtes au courant pour mes nuits… »

« Et ? Le rapport ? » sollicite le garçon aux yeux anthracites.

« Dis-moi, ça t'arrive de réfléchir Drago ? Elle s'est faite chopper et elle a écopé d'une punition… » réplique le troisième garçon aux yeux azur. « D'ailleurs c'est quoi ? »

« Réfléchissez à la question : Que serais-je plus tard… ? » répond-t-elle en faisant les mimiques et la voix de son professeur de métamorphose.

« Plus tard, je ne sais pas. Mais aujourd'hui je sais que tu es la fille la plus chiante au monde ! » dit Drago, en rigolant.

« Tu es d'une intelligence… » riposte-t-elle.

Et voyant le métisse commencer à ouvrir la bouche, elle enchaîne :

« Blaise, si tu ne veux pas que je dise _tu-sais-quoi _à propos de _tu-sais-qui_ à ces idiots, tu la fermes. »

L'effet est immédiat. Et alors qu'elle se lève, elle entend ses amis bombarder Blaise de question. Ses lèvres se soulèvent pour former un sourire et elle s'en va, en se disant mentalement que, comme toujours, ils l'aident à oublier. Malheureusement, à cette pensée, sa question revient.

_Que serais-je plus tard… ?_

« Alors… Ta punition ? » demande la désormais ennemie (pour deux minutes) de Pansy.

« Que serais-je plus tard… ? » répond-t-elle quand même (les deux minutes sont écoulées…).

« Je ne t'ai pas demandée de me poser cette question débile mais de me dire… » commence Daphné.

Puis, voyant le visage décomposé et le regard noir de sa meilleure amie, elle finit par dire : « Ne m'dit pas que c'est cette question débile ta punition… ».

« Daphné, tu ne m'aides pas vraiment quand tu ris. » dit la jeune fille en entendant le rire de Daphné.

Rire qui ne s'arrête pas pour autant. Elle décide alors de sortir, gardant la même question, qui faisait guise de punition, dans la tête…

_Que serais-je plus tard… ?_

Il fait beau, elle vient de sortir de la Grande Salle et s'en va rejoindre ses amis qui jouent du Quidditch à l'extérieur. Le parc est fleurit en ce mois de mai. Elle regarde à la lisière de la forêt, puis vers la maison de l'idiot professeur de créatures magiques. Il est à l'origine de tous ses problèmes…

Elle marche lentement vers le terrain de Quidditch et discerne enfin son groupe d'amis. Elle court pour les regarder jouer et s'assoie dans l'estrade. Ils volent, s'amusent avec les vents. Ils semblent heureux…

Après plusieurs enchainements acrobatiques, ils s'arrêtent et lui font signe qu'ils vont se changer dans le vestiaire. Alors sans se presser, elle marche vers les vestiaires et attend à la porte. Plusieurs garçons torses nus sortent en la regardant avec des œillades éloquentes, auxquelles elle ne répond pas : elle a trop hâte de montrer la punition qu'elle a enfin faite, à ses amis.

Elle voit une tête blonde sortir et elle lui saute dans les bras tout en disant :

« J'ai réussi, j'ai réussi ! »

« Euh… Pansy, c'est soit tu me sautes dans les bras, soit tu parles. Et non les deux en même temps, parce que je ne t'entends pas. » dit à son tour Drago.

« Hey ! Tu.. Woo.. ! Pourquoi… Tu… un… câlin à Drago ? » demande le garçon aux yeux bleus, légèrement choqué.

« Parce que j'ai fini ma punition, Théo ! » répond-t-elle en faisant la danse de la joie.

« Et depuis quand tu fais des câlins aux gens quand tu finis tes punitions ? » demande une nouvelle fois le dénommé Théo.

« Bien… Celle-là m'a demandé du crin de licorne à retordre. » réfute-t-elle, heureuse.

« Tu peux me la montrer ? » demande Blaise.

Elle lui tend un morceau de parchemin, et il commence à lire à voix haute :

« _Plus tard, je serai une femme riche parce que j'aurai épousé un homme riche. Je ne lui ferai qu'un enfant, parce qu'il sera moche (le père, pas l'enfant…) et du coup je le tromperai souvent. Puis toutes les femmes voudront me tuer parce que je serai super belle, mais comme j'aurai un admirateur secret qui sera trop fort, je pourrai vivre éternellement […]_ ».

Devant le regard ébahit de Pansy, il arrête sa lecture et Théo élève la voix :

« D'accord… Tu as martyrisé une première année pour qu'elle fasse ? Et tu ne l'as pas lu avant… »

« Oui… » répond-t-elle. « Mais je ne savais pas qu'elle le ferait aussi mal ! Je devrais aller la voir pour l'engueuler… »

« Pansy, c'est ta punition. » continue Théo, exagérant sur la mot _ta_.

« Et… ? » demande Pansy.

« C'est toi qui la fait. » reprend-t-il.

« Quoi ?! Non ! » s'exclame-t-elle, indignée « Il y a des petits qui ne demandent qu'à obéir à mes ordres, Théo. J'en profite… ».

« Ouais enfin… Ils ont peur de toi, c'est pour ça qu'ils exécutent tes ordres… » explique à son tour Drago.

« Ils n'ont pas peur de moi ! » réfute-t-elle.

« Euh… Si ! Tu es effrayante Pansy ! » s'écrit Blaise en rigolant.

Les deux autres garçons le suivent dans son fou rire et Pansy, ennuyée, sort du couloir et se dirige vers la bibliothèque. Avec pour la millième fois cette question dans la tête.

_Que serais-je plus tard… ?_

Elle entre dans la grande et célèbre bibliothèque de Poudlard. Elle ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde mais c'est un endroit qu'elle aime et respecte. A sa droite et à sa gauche sont ordonnés par ordre alphabétique et par genre, des milliers de livres. Elle se dirige vers le fond, et s'assoie à une table vide. Elle pose ses coudes sur le bois dur de la table et laisse tomber sa tête dans le creux de ses mains. Elle ne sait pas comment faire cette punition…

Ayant entendu des chuchotements, elle relève vivement la tête : il n'y a jamais de bruits normalement. Elle reconnait la voix de Granger et de ses deux acolytes. Ils ont l'air de se disputer…

« Tu te fous de moi ?! Et en quel honneur as-tu décidé de fouiller dans mon journal intime, Ron ? » demande la voix exaspérante de la Miss-je-sais-tout.

« Tu exagères… Ce n'est qu'un journal ! » répond le concerné.

« Qu'un journal ?! Harry, fait quelque chose ou je l'étripe ! » rétorque-t-elle plus bruyamment.

« Je ne ferai rien parce que je suis d'accord avec Ron. Tu comptais nous le dire quand ce secret ? » demande sur un ton calme le balafré.

« Je ne comptais pas vous le dire ! » répond-t-elle, agressive.

« T'es sérieuse ? Tu ne comptais pas nous dire que tu partais en France cet été, alors qu'on avait prévu des vacances entre amis ?! » l'agresse le rouquin, à son tour.

« Vous ne m'aviez même pas prévenue pour ces vacances ! Comment étais-je censée le savoir ? » se défend la jeune Gryffondor.

« Ecoute Hermione » commence le jeune élu « On ne veut que ton bonheur mais… »

« Mon bonheur ?! Si tu ne veux que mon bonheur, tu me laisserais partir en France avec mes parents, Harry ! » finit-elle à la place du garçon.

« Parce que tu ne serais pas heureuse avec nous ? » demande doucement le jeune Potter.

« J'ai tout le temps pour être heureuse avec vous, alors que mes parents devront bientôt partir là où vous savez… » explique-t-elle calmement.

Pansy n'écoute pas le reste de la conversation. Elle sait ce qu'elle sera plus tard. Elle se lève d'un coup, sans se rendre compte qu'elle interrompt le trio d'Or dans leur discussion et court en direction de son dortoir. Elle se jette sur la chaise près de son bureau, tire un parchemin, plonge la pointe de sa plume et commence à écrire. Les mots s'enchaine tout seuls. Tout est fluide.

Une heure et demi plus tard, elle sort fièrement de sa chambre avec son parchemin sous le bras, et marche vers la sortie de sa salle commune, ayant pour but d'aller rendre sa punition au professeur McGonagall.

Ses trois amis, assis sur les fauteuils en velours près du feu, peuvent lire les premiers mots sur le parchemin :

_Que serais-je plus tard… ?_

Pansy sent cette sensation grandir dans son cœur : la fierté. Elle vient de donner son parchemin au professeur et est en ce moment même en train de marcher dans le parc. Lorsqu'elle aperçoit ses meilleurs amis. Elle se dirige vers eux, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu es… contente ? » demande la voix douce de Daphné.

« Yep ! » répond gaiement Pansy.

« Pourquoi ? » demande à son tour le jeune métisse.

« Je viens de rendre ma punition à la vieille chouette ! » répond-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Et voyant le regard interrogateur de Théo, elle ajoute : « Que j'ai faite seule. »

« Le verdict ? » requête Drago.

« Je l'attends » commence-t-elle « avec impatience… ».

Au même instant, dans sa salle, Minerva McGonagall s'attable à son bureau, un parchemin immaculé entre les mains, et elle commence sa lecture :

_Que serais-je plus tard... ?_

_Je ne m'étais jamais posée la question auparavant. Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, mes parents ont répondu à ma place. Je serai une femme de haut rang, mariée à un homme riche et je lui ferai un héritier. Voilà mon avenir, tout tracé. Ils ne m'ont pas demandé mon avis, mais leurs parents non plus ne l'ont pas fait avant. C'est ainsi que tourne notre monde : ne réfléchis pas, baisse le regard et exécute les ordres ordonnés._

_J'ai subi ces ordres sans me rebeller pendant toute mon enfance et une partie de mon adolescence. Et maintenant que vous me posez cette question, je doute. Suis-je réellement une de ces filles qui n'osent pas se rebeller face à ses parents ? Suis-je aussi faible et lâche ? Alors j'y ai réfléchi. Longtemps…_

_Je pourrais être photographe. Un photographe français a dit un jour : « Le jour vient où les personnages, le lieu et la lumière surgissent de si belle façon que l'on ne peut résister à en faire une image, une offrande à tous ceux qui poseront leurs yeux sur elle ». Cette phrase me donne envie de prendre un appareil photo moldu et d'appuyer sur le bouton tout le temps. Elle me donne envie de préserver la fragilité et la magie de l'instant. Une plume qui vient mourir sur le sol, un oiseau qui chante son amour à qui veut bien l'entendre. Un sourire rassurant, des yeux pétillants de bonheur. Tous ces petits moments méritent d'être gardés à jamais, ils méritent d'être éternels… Alors le matin, quand je regarde à l'extérieur, je souhaite devenir photographe. _

_Je pourrais être écrivaine. Un écrivain français a dit un jour : « J'ai décidé d'être écrivain pour provoquer des émotions, d'autant plus que l'écriture nous aide à vivre » Comment un être humain peut arriver à faire susciter des émotions aussi contradictoires à un lecteur ? Comment peut-on pleurer, puis rire ? Comment peut-on avoir l'impression de mourir en lisant quelques mots, puis se sentir aimer par le personnage principal ? Comment peut-on croire ne serait-ce deux secondes que la magie de l'amour existe, rien qu'en lisant ? C'est en me posant toutes ces questions que j'ai commencé à écrire. C'est venu, doucement, avec difficulté. Puis j'ai su que j'aimais écrire, alors j'ai continué. Poser mes maigres pensés sur un papier, me délivrer de mes peurs sombres et froides sans retenue, rêver d'un monde utopique mais presque réel. Réussir à créer le frisson chez certains, à faire couler les larmes chez d'autres. Réussir à m'évader en plaisant aux autres. Alors le soir, quand je lis un livre et que j'ai des idées d'écriture, je souhaite devenir écrivaine._

_Je pourrais être danseuse étoile. Une célèbre danseuse étoile a dit un jour : « Alors là, tu apprends que tu es sacrée, danseuse étoile. Et tu dis merci, merci et tu fais des révérences. Tu es la même personne, tu te sens exactement pareil, tu n'as pas changé mais ton rêve depuis toujours s'est réalisé ». Un rêve… Depuis toute petite j'ai l'ordre de participer à des bals, j'ai l'ordre d'être présente à des cours de danse en couple. Et le soir, quand le bal est fini, quand le cours s'achève, je me libère. Je saute, je danse, je ris. Je souris, je fais des pirouettes… Je me sens à ma place, je me sens belle. Il n'y a rien de mieux que de se sentir belle pour une femme. Je suis là, seule, dans une vaste pièce, et je danse. Je danse en ressentant toutes mes émotions, jusqu'au bout des doigts. Je danse, et parfois j'en pleure. Je danse, et mon cœur se serre. Je danse. Alors après chaque bal, après chaque cours de danse, je souhaite devenir danseuse étoile._

_Je peux encore vous décrire plusieurs métiers que j'aimerais faire, mais je ne le ferai pas. Il y a tant de choses qui m'émerveillent dans la vie, tant de choses précieuses qui méritent d'être citées. Cependant, je ne le fais pas. Parce que je sais que je ne serai jamais photographe, écrivaine ou danseuse étoile. Parce que je ne sais même pas ce que je ferai plus tard. Je sais juste que je serai heureuse. Parce qu'il n'y a rien de mieux… Au fond, aucun de ces métiers ne vaut celui d'être heureuse._

_Et que celui qui ose m'empêcher de réaliser mes rêves se montre, et que je lui fasse comprendre que je me battrai pour mon bonheur._

_Mon avenir se résume à un mot : heureuse._

_Pansy Parkinson._

Le regard sévère, froid et malgré tout, fier, Minerva McGonagall s'avance vers sa salle de classe. Elle aperçoit déjà le jeune élu qui va certainement les débarrasser du Mage Noir. Puis elle voit les cheveux broussailleux de son élève favorite, se mêler à ceux, roux, de leur acolyte. Et pour la première fois depuis sept ans, elle cherche une élève de Serpentard. Ses yeux naviguent parmi la foule colorée de rouge et de vert. Couleurs, qui elles, ne se mêlent toujours pas.

Enfin, elle la voit. Le dos droit, un sourire hautain collé aux lèvres, elle défie un Gryffondor avec son regard glacial. Elle s'approche d'elle, et engage la conversation :

« Miss Parkinson ? »

Elle entend les Gryffondor rire, comme s'ils pensaient qu'elle allait la sermonner, et en quelques phrases, elle brise tous leurs rêves :

« Je tenais à vous féliciter personnellement pour la… punition que vous m'avez rendue. Elle était excellemment rédigée. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, vous avez tout le temps pour savoir ce que vous serez plus tard. En ce qui est du mot qui résume votre avenir, il vous qualifie parfaitement. Et vous l'êtes déjà. Vous n'avez qu'à regarder autour de vous, et compter le nombre de personnes qui vous rendent heureuse. Je suis fière de vous, Miss. »

Ensuite, elle tape dans ses mains, ordonnant à ses élèves de rentrer dans la salle, et de s'asseoir en silence. Elle se dirige lentement vers son bureau et lorsqu'elle se retourne, elle peut voir le regard brillant de Pansy Parkinson, son élève la plus heureuse.


End file.
